vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Agent 47
Summary Agent 47 ''' also known as '''The Hitman is the protagonist of the Hitman games. He is a genetically engineered clone of Dr. Otto Wolfgang Ort-Meyer. 47 is the best assassin of the ICA. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B Name: None, only known as Agent 47 or the Hitman Origin: Hitman Franchise Gender: Male Age: 55 (however, IO-Interacive stated that he was ageless) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Extreme Pain Tolerance, Master Martial Artist, Weapon Mastery, Vehicular Mastery, Stealth Mastery, Regeneration (Low), Longevity, Hacking, Limited Technological Manipulation (Capable of using any kind of technology known to man), Vehicular Mastery, Instinct and several thousand more abilities and skillsets (As he was designed to be the perfect assassin, he is capable of doing anything humans have ever done), Preparation, With prep he gains Poison Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation and Explosion Manipulation, Resistance to most diseases, toxins (Can take upto 4 hits from a highly-toxic-and-corrosive sword that can one-shot ordinary human beings with a casual graze. Was designed to have immunity to every single human disease in existence), inhospitable environments and several other resistances (Was made to be the perfect human specimen with all of humanity's resistances) Attack Potency: Wall level (Able to fight, disarm, knock out and kill trained soldiers with full body armor and even multiple such foes at once. Can casually break bones and snap men's necks. Can easily trade blows with those who can harm him. Can overpower Sanchez, a 200 kg man who was enhanced with various serums. Can also contend with and defeat other genetically engineered peak human assassins that are far superior to Pablo Ochoa, who himself can casually brush off multiple barrages of minigun rounds) Speed: Peak Human (Genetically engineered peak human specimen designed to trump over even the best of peak athletes) with at least Subsonic combat speed and reactions, possibly far higher (Shot four men who were already locking on him before they could react. Capable of easily blitzing multiple clones comparable to him. Can draw his guns and fire faster than those who are already pulling the trigger. Has also been shown to dodge bullets) and Supersonic to Supersonic+ attack speed with sniper rifles Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Capable of overpowering genetically-enhanced assassins and supersoldiers weighing in at over 200 kg. Capable of breaking bones and necks with just brute force alone. Can throw ordinary household items so hard that it kills whomever he throws it at. Can easily hurl heavy objects like axes and whatnot) Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: Wall level (A few months before the start of Hitman: Absolution, 47 tanked an avalanche with minor injuries. Fell into turbulent ocean waters from an altitude of over 1000 feet and survived, and remained unconscious for several hours in the cold and violent waters without issue. Survived being hurled through a door by Sanchez. Tanked a massive RPG-7 explosion while staying at a motel. Can take a lot of gunshots and keep on with his mission, possesses a small healing factor) Stamina: Very High (Has rarely shown signs of tiring even when heavily wounded with high-caliber bullets designed to blow up armored personnel) Range: Standard melee range. Several meters with thrown weapons. Hundreds of meters with firearms. Standard Equipment: His signature Silverballers (can be fitted with a suppressor), Fiberwire, sometimes Anaesthetic, Poison/Sedative Syringes and remote bombs. Whatever weapon he can get his hand on in the middle of any mission. Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius. Is well trained and educated far beyond peak human norms. Knowledgeable about anatomy, poisons, various weapons and firearms. Resourceful and imaginative when looking for a way to infiltrate a place or kill his target. Is even skilled in non-combat activities such as playing the drums, useful in his mission when he had to disguise as a drummer to get close to his target, a lead singer of a band. Capable of planning intricate and extremely difficult missions without ever losing focus, and has been noted to be so successful at his job that he is essentially regarded as a non-existent entity. Possesses Ort-Meyer's knowledge on illegal scientific experiments and cloning. Weaknesses: His emotionless nature can often make it hard for people to relate to him. He will put himself in harm's way to protect the ones he cares about. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Silent assassin: ' Agent 47 is so famous in the ICA because of his stealthy assassination style which led people to even doubt his existence. He can move a few centimeter past almost anyone without being noticed and is a master of disguises. His signature Modus Operandi is to infiltrate the place and dispose only of his target(s) without anyone noticing/suspecting that it was an assassination then disappear, all without the use of any disguise or firing a single bullet. *'Athletic ability': Agent 47 has shown to be able to suspend himself/walk on ledges and scale up gutters with ease. Can drag and lift a fully grown man. *'Expert Hand to Hand Combatant: ' Although he rarely resort to close combat, Agent 47 can fight even multiple trained guards and massively bigger enemies like Sanchez and Tzun. Not only can he keep up with them but he can also snap their neck with little effort. *'Master Marksman: ' Throughout his various missions, Agent 47 has used various firearms without any difficulty or accuracy loss. Can headshot a man dozens of meter away with handguns. Can also throw knifes, axe, sword with lethal precision. *'Instinct: ' Agent 47 can sense anyone around him, even behind walls and predict their movements. He does all this without even needing eye contact or any kind of external help. With instinct, he can theoretically shoot as many person as long as he has enough bullets. *'Mentally trained:' Despite the situation or his wounds, Agent 47 never loses his calm or focus. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Martial Artists Category:Gun Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Stealth Masters Category:Orphans Category:Antiheroes Category:Assassins Category:Regeneration Users Category:Hitman (Games) Category:Explosion Users Category:Poison Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Hackers Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Sleep Users Category:Preparation Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Geniuses Category:Performers